The goals of this project are: (i) to develop a story-based game, using interactive multimedia to teach children, ages 7-12, about the brain; add (2) to evaluate the effectiveness of this program in increasing interest in and knowledge of this important organ. The program addresses the need to find new and entertaining ways of presenting basic neuroscience information to young children. The primary rationale for the absence of neuroscience from elementary school education is that it's too abstract, complicated, and specialized as a science to be taught to young children. The central component of the program is a story- based CD-ROM game that takes the participant on a fantasy voyage through inner space to explore the brain. In Phase I a prototype program will be developed and evaluated. In Phase II the story-based game will be completed and field tested. The final program will be marketed as both a consumer product and as a supplemental learning program for the target age group. The supplemental version will be marketed to elementary and middle schools and will include teacher materials and a multimedia presentation program that can be used to prepare reports, stories, and other activities.